wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Astral/@comment-69.231.129.110-20130220085917
From ..D.. to new players to help understand "what this button do". Astrals - little colored orbs that improve your stats and give you other bonuses. To find out how many astrals there are and what they do click on Exchange button - it will show all Purple and Orange astrals and their stats (when you place your mouse over that astral). Blue and green astrals are scaled down (lesser bonus) versions of those. Initial astro screen offers 3 buttons: 1 click capture(requires VIP) - automatically creates astrals and sells grey (misfortune) while it fits on the screen and/or you have money. 1 click collect - send astrals you created from screen into your astral storage (up to 10) (same as clicking on "pick" for every astral you have) - once you collect them they cannot be sold. 1 click sale - sells all grey astrals and keeps the rest. you need at least 20k gold to create astrals by clicking on glowing spheres (stars) on the bottom. The stars consume from 4 to 10k /click and the more star is to the right the more chance of getting a better astral. Once you create a bunch of strals you have a choice: sell them or send them to storage. I recommend selling green/grey and collect the rest (best for trying to find a rare astral) or selling grey and collecting the rest (best for faster leveling of existing astrals). Let's assume you sent several of them to your storage - click on "Astrals cup" on the right of the planets - it will take you to your Inventory Astrals tab. On the left is where you equip your character with astrals. On the right is your storage. Notice 3 buttons: 1 click synthesis, Lock, and Astro. NOTE: to prevent accidental synthesis of astral into something you do not want/need - click on Lock and then on the astral you want to keep - that will prevent it from being auto synthesized. You will know it is done by seeing a lock on top of that astral (doing it again will unlock it). Note -you can still synthesize locked astral - but you will need to synthesize it manually - by dragging it on top of another astral and giving it "Ok". Lock all strals you want to keep including those on your character. Now that you locked the good one's - click on "1 click synthesis" - all unlocked astrals will get compressed into one with all points combined - which one? It will be the highest quality astral closest to the top left corner. Doing this will save you pain in the wrist you WILL get dragging individual astrals to their destination. Now that all of stored astrals were synthesized into 1 you can drag it to level up the astral you desire. The higher the level the more points will be required. Finally - once your storage is clear, click on Astro to go back to astral gathering screen. Repeat, but watch the gold - you will burn through it quickly, so make sure you are done with/leave enough for gear enchantment / guild contributions / farm seeds / upgrades of buildings etc. GL.